


Amor de Su Vida  /  Love of His Life

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Marquillo  |  Predictions [3]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: English, Español | Spanish, F/M, Headcanon, LCDP Part 5
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: [sequel toLa Verdade / The Truth] Palermo pulls Raquel aside and clears some things up with her in regards to Sergio.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: Marquillo  |  Predictions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699552
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. ESP

Raquel acababa de terminar su conversación con Sergio.

Lo había confrontado sobre su acuerdo de dar a Nairobi una muestra de su esperma para que pudiera tener un bebé. Habían hablado y llegado a un acuerdo.

Al final, habían decidido seguir adelante con sus planes de futuro: casarse y tener un bebé juntos. Y muy pronto.

Su corazón se sentía más ligero de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Caminaba por el pasillo del primer piso del Banco, dirigiéndose a una habitación donde podría descansar antes de que empezara su próximo turno.

“Lisboa,” Palermo llamó desde la sombra. “¿Puedo hablar contigo?”

Raquel asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió a un rincón tranquilo.

“Mira, no me gusta meterme en la vida amorosa o en los asuntos conyugales de los demás,” comenzó. “Tengo más cosas que hacer, ¿sabes?” Palermo sonrió con ironía. “Pero siento que hay algunas cosas que debo decirte...”

Ella estaba sorprendida y confundida, pero lo dejó continuar.

“Conozco a Sergio desde hace años, lo conozco desde antes de que fuera El Profesor, y nunca lo he visto así. Él no es como yo, con el puto 'boom boom ciao'. Te quiere de verdad.” Martín se detuvo, mirando hacia abajo antes de continuar. “Y lo que él ha hecho... no lo ha hecho para hacerte daño. Él nunca te haría daño. Sergio no es el tipo de hombre que toma el amor sin cuidado. Cuando se enamora, es para siempre.”

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

El corazón de Raquel batía fuertemente en su pecho. Parte de ella ya lo sabía, pero oírlo de alguien que conocía tan bien a Sergio significaba muchísimo.

“Te quiere más que a su propia vida,” le dijo él, con lágrimas en sus propios ojos. Martín siempre había deseado tener a alguien que lo amara así. “Tú eres el amor de su vida, Raquel. Eres la única para él.”

Ella no podía hablar, aún no.

“Él sufrió de verdad cuando pensó que estabas muerta. Era como si una parte de él también hubiera muerto... Era un hombre destrozado,” continuó Palermo. “Nada lo ha hundido así jamás. Tal vez ni siquiera la muerte de su hermano. Y Andrés era su única familia.”

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Justamente cuando pensaba que ya había tenido suficientes emociones por un día.

“Sólo somos humanos, Raquel. Y hasta Sergio comete errores, no es perfecto. Pero si aceptas el consejo de un hipócrita gay...” Se rieron de eso. Entonces, Martín se puso serio. “No renuncies a él.”

Raquel asintió, otra lágrima cayendo.

“Nunca lo abandonaré,” prometió. “Gracias, Palermo...” dijo ella seriamente. Luego, se corrigió a sí misma, “ _Martín_.”

“Y voy a prometerte algo.” Él tomó sus manos en las de él. “Prometo, por mi alma indigna, que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, daré _todo_ , para sacarte de aquí y llevarte de vuelta a Sergio.”

“Te juro lo mismo.” Ella le apretó la mano. “Saldremos de aquí.”

Palermo la besó en la mano.

“Pero también tienes que prometerme algo más,” dijo con repentina seriedad.

Ella frunció el ceño y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

“¿Qué?”

“Prométeme que me invitarás a la boda.”

Raquel se rió y Martín se juntó a ella.

“Por supuesto que estás invitado. Sergio va a necesitar un padrino, al final de cuentas.”

Qué espectáculo deberían hacer los dos, ambos con las manos juntas, una gran sonrisa en sus rostros mientras lloraban lágrimas de alegría...

Él la tomó en sus brazos y se abrazaron fuertemente.

Cuando se separaron, Martín tomó el rostro de Raquel en sus manos.

“¡Dale!” le dijo apasionadamente.

“¡Dale!” ella asintió.


	2. ENG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [English Translation of _Amor de Su Vida_ ]

Raquel had just finished her conversation with Sergio.

She had confronted him about his agreement to give Nairobi a sample of his sperm so she could have his baby. They had talked and come to an understanding.

Ultimately, they had settled on moving on with their plans for the future – to get married and have a baby together. And soon.

Her heart felt lighter than it had been in a long time.

She walked through the hallway of the Bank’s first floor, heading to a room where she could rest before her next shift began.

“Lisboa,” Palermo called from the shadows. “Can I have a word with you?”

Raquel nodded and followed him into a quiet corner.

“Look, I don’t like delving into other people’s love lives or marital affairs,” he began. “I have better things to do, you know?” Palermo smirked. “But I feel like there are some things I should tell you…”

She was surprised and confused, but she let him go on.

“I’ve known Sergio for years, I’ve known since before he was El Profesor, and I’ve never seen him like this. He isn’t like me, with the goddamn ‘boom boom ciao’. He truly loves you.” Martín paused, looking down before continuing. “And what he did… he didn’t do it to hurt you. He would never hurt you. Sergio is not the kind of man who takes love carelessly. When he falls in love, it’s forever.”

Her eyes began to fill with tears.

Raquel’s heart was beating heavily on her chest. Part of her already knew it, but hearing it from someone who knew Sergio so well meant a lot.

“He loves you more than his own life,” he told her, tears in his own eyes. Martín had always wished to have someone who would love him like that. “You’re the love of his life, Raquel. You’re the one for him.”

She couldn’t speak, not yet.

“He really suffered when he thought you were dead. It was like part of him had also died… He was a broken man,” Palermo went on. “Nothing has ever brought him down like that. Maybe not even the death of his brother. And Andrés was his only family.”

A tear fell down her cheek.

Just when she had thought she’d had enough emotions for one day.

“We’re only human, Raquel. And even Sergio makes mistakes, he’s not perfect. But if you’ll take some advice from a gay hypocrite…” They laughed at that. Then, Martín became serious. “Don’t give up on him.”

Raquel nodded, another tear falling.

“I will never give up on him,” she vowed. “Thank you, Palermo…” she said earnestly. Then, corrected herself, “ _Martín_.”

“And I’m going to promise you something.” He took her hands in his. “I vow, by my worthless soul, that I will do everything in my power, give _anything_ , to get you out of here and back to Sergio.”

“I swear the same to you.” She squeezed his hand. “We’re getting out of here.”

Palermo dropped a kiss on her hand.

“But you have to promise me something else too,” he said with sudden seriousness.

She frowned and braced for what was to come.

“What?”

“Promise you’ll invite me to the wedding.”

Raquel laughed and Martín joined in.

“Of course you’re invited. Sergio is going to need a best man, after all.”

What a sight the two of them must make - both joined at the hands, wide smile plastered on their faces while they cried tears of joy...

He pulled her into his arms and they hugged fiercely.

When they parted, Martín took Raquel’s face in his hands.

“¡Dale!” he told her passionately.

“¡Dale!” she agreed.


End file.
